Folding tables and, in particular, folding tables having T-legs, are well known. However, the folding tables known to the prior art have certain deficiencies which it would be desirable to have corrected. One such deficiency is that the mechanisms are substantially exposed. This creates several problems. One problem is that the exposed mechanism makes it possible for the hands or fingers of a user to be pinched or otherwise injured. Another problem is that the mechanisms, being exposed, are subject to possible damage, particularly when folding tables are stacked one upon another. Another problem is aesthetic in that the mechanisms are unattractive. Another problem is that it is often necessary to actuate more than one locking device, requiring the use of two hands to fold a table. If only one release mechanism is employed, it often can be reached from only one side of the table. On the other hand, if a dual release mechanism is employed, it increases tolerance problems.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for the leg of a folding table which is particularly compact. Other objects are to provide such a mechanism wherein the operating mechanism is housed and hidden from view and wherein each leg may be folded by a release mechanism easily reached from either side of the table but without additional tolerance problems. The manner in which these objects are achieved will be more apparent from the following description and appended claims.